Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 20 Keyblades and Controllers
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: The epilogue to the novel. Yes, this is what my mom and dad are actually like in real life. Most of this does have real life references in it. Surprise! Please enjoy, and I hope you read it from beginning to end with great enjoyment. :3


I set the carrier down on the front steps to the house, turning around to say to the three of them. "Before we do this, I have a cover story for you to memorize." Abel blinks at this, his frown evident as he asks, "Cover story? What are you-" I give a loud sigh, "Abel." He frowns even more as Wolfwood crosses his arms, "Fine, go ahead." I look at each of them and tell them, "Remember this, or we're all very much toasted. There is no such thing as magic here. There is no such thing as Keyblades or other worlds or Heartless here. There are no such things as Vampires or Plants or anything even remotely close to what we deal with on a daily basis. All those things are fictional and do not exist on this world. For all events and purposes, I've been touring the country or out on mission trips for the past five years. Hence why I've only written once a month, and have only come back now that this last mission trip is concluded. Vash and Nicholas are from the grouping that joined up with mine two years ago, with Abel coming back here to the states with us from Rome on the last end of the trip. The assault was by some drunken punks who the cops arrested right away. Be mindful of this point, you have to be VERY CAREFUL in what you say to my parents. My dad is exceptionaly observant and smart, he'll know right off the bat if you try to lie to him. So if he asks something you aren't sure how to answer, either tell him you aren't comfortable answering or ask me to do so." Vash nods at this, "Hence the crash course in earth geography and history you gave all three of us to absorb along with everything else." I nod with emphasis to say, "Right. It's also why I had you three read and watch that cultural material." Abel laughs at this to note, "I doubt that comic books and television count as cultural material. " I snicker and point out, "It is in this world. Plus we can divert conversation to those easier subjects. If anything, I'll just challenge my dad to Star Control to get his attention." Wolfwood tilts his head to ask, "Was that covered in our refrence material?" Abel nods. "It was under the video games, if I remember right." I grin to tell them, "Dad will most likely have us play for an hour at least, it's the one game he can't say no to. If we don't end up playing Goldeneye 007 or the Mario Kart 64. In any event, you all ready for this?" Vash comes up behind me and hugs me tight with his one arm. "Not in the least! I mean, this is really nerve wracking! I haven't even given you a ring yet, and I'm supposed to ask your father for his blessing?!" I lace my hands up to his neck and chuckle to say, "He isn't going to kill you beloved, my dad is always extremely calm under large scale situations. It's littler things he blows up over." Wolfwood laughs to say, "That explains who you got that trait from." Wolfwood fishes out the vapor cigarette I bought him, putting it in his mouth to inhale and then tell me, "Though I'm many shades of agitated you took my real smokes from me right now." I glare at him. "I just brought you back from the dead! What makes you thing I'm going to allow you to keep up such a habit?! Besides, my dad is very allergic, unlike me who's only mild. The last thing we need to do is have you tracking secondhand fumes around the house." Wolfwood gives a long sigh, the vapor rolling off his lips as he nods. "Right. I understand, I'll even agree with you." Abel leans against the wall at this, his smile evident as he tells me, "Well, we'd better knock or they may think we aren't coming." I give a grin to say, "Right, but the doorbell is the better option."

I reach out and ring the doorbell, the sound echoing through the house as Vash hugs me tight from behind. I can tell he's nervous, since his arm is shaking as he hugs me. But I lean up to kiss him, and he relaxes a little as I ring the doorbell again. I then give a playful grin and ring the doorbell over and over, making it chime it earnest as my mom calls out, "I'M COMING, MEGAN! JOE, SHE'S HERE!" I hear the door unlatch, and it's flung open as my mom stands there with a beaming smile. I give her my customary greeting, "Honey, I'm home! Is there food?" She laughs to hold out her arms, and I tackle her to hug her tight. "Megan! Welcome home, honey bunch! I'm so glad you're here, I missed you so much!" I give her a kiss as I hug her tight in turn, then I'm reaching out to Vash to tell her, "Good to be home. Mom, my I introduce you to Vash Seibrem." He holds out his only hand, and she grins at him to say, "It's so good to meet you, Vash." She brings herself forward to give him a hug, and Vash goes a little red as I snicker and tell him, "I told you my family is very huggy feely. Mom, behind Vash is Nicholas Wolfwood and Abel Nightroad." She hugs each of them as they come in, her smile wide as she notes, "Such good looking men, Megan. I'd think you've made up for lost time with these three, what with not having any boyfriends in school." I laugh to roll my eyes and say, "Oh don't even go there, mom." But then I pick up the carrier, bringing my twins forward as my mom gushes, "OH! You did bring them!" I snicker, "Of course! You'd have choked me to death if I hadn't." I bring the carrier inside to set it on the couch, opening the cover as my mom gives a excited laugh, "Oh Megan! They're gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! Hello, my sweet little cherubs!" I usher my Tovaras into the living room as I tell her, "Did dad get out the add on for the table?" She nods but tells me, "He hasn't gotten it hooked onto the table yet." I chuckle at this, "Of course not." I look out onto the back porch where the grill is smoking, noting my dad is nowhere to be found as I guess, "He got a new one didn't he?" My mom laughs as she tickles Kaitlynn, who joins in with a loud squeaked giggle. "Of course. What else would he be doing out back?" Abel gives me a questioning look, so I point up to where all the other model helicopters are on their ledges. "Boys with toys, Abel. He's outside grilling the food, so of course he's taking the down time to fly one of those around." I walk over and take Abel's jacket off him to walk to the closet, my grin wide as I tell them "Welcome home, guys. Feel free to sit down once the shoes have come off. I'll just hang this up real quick." I do so and then charge for the back door, my excitement pulling my face into a wide smile as I open the sliding glass door. There in the yard is my dad, his concentration seemingly on his model airplane as it laces about in the air. But he then sends it zooming towards me with all due speed to hover in front of me, and I note the blinking light for the camera. I wave with emphasis to then make a few funny faces for his benefit, getting my dad to laugh as he says, "That was fast. I didn't think the flight got in this soon." I grin at this, "Good tailwinds will do that." I then jump down through the railing of the porch to run to him, my arms hugging his frame tight as he does the same. "I'm home, dad. I missed you." He places a kiss to my head, "I missed you too. Welcome home, Megan."

I lean up and give him tons of kisses on his neck, making him laugh hard and make comical noises as it tickles. "Heeewooweehoohaaa! Yee, I missed this! More, more!" I laugh and continue as he hugs me tight, nuzzling my nose to his shoulder as he let's up on his hold slightly. "I take it your mom is fawning over the surprise?" I grin at him. "Yep. Thanks for keeping that hush-hush for me. Though don't be too surprised if Alissa doesn't laugh at you. She's a very serious little tyke." My dad gives a dramatic sigh, "One of those, eh? I'm sure she'll at least laugh at the blue frog song." I snicker to note, "It's worth a try. But the only one she laughs for is my friend Abel that came with me." My dad brings the helicopter back around to land it on the trampoline, and I ask, "Did you have the youth group kids over this weekend?" He nods, "Yep. They had a blast, though that one little girl was more content sitting on the porch with your old Beanie Baby collection. I gave her a few of them to take home and keep." I nod at this, "Good, as long as someone gets enjoyment out of them." He smiles at this, "Your mom threw a slight fit when I told her. But I knew you'd say that, so I didn't worry too much over it." I get up onto the trampoline to fetch the helicopter, handing it to him to then bounce up and down a few times. "Gosh, I forgot how much fun this is." I go up as high as I can, my hair lifting up for me to laugh as my dad watches. His smile is warm as he gazes at me, "I didn't think we'd still be here to welcome you back home. If it hadn't been for that annonymous donation, we'd be in a cramped apartment clear across town." I nod at this, not letting on it was my donation that helped them keep our old house when dad got sick and couldn't work for a while. I just give a huffed, "The Lord at work, as always. Did you use it all for the house bills?" He shakes his head, "No, there was a lot left over. So we redid the basement a little." I frown at this to stop bouncing. "What did you change?" He notes my frown, "Better kitchen appliances, two single bed's in the bedroom down there, and a better fold out couch and entertainment system. We also got rid of your old water bed and put in an actual high quality queen mattress, and a crib with a built in changing table attachment." I give a sigh, "There still drawers on the frame under the bed? There's no way you could fit all that in my room, unless you fandangled the dresser into the closet." He nods at this, "Yep, that's exactly what we did." I sit down onto the trampoline to bounce a few times on my rump, "I get that you had to get rid of grandma's old furniture. I do. It just isn't easy to take that kind of change." I scoot to the edge of the trampoline as my dad reaches out and squeezes my knee. "I know, but we didn't get rid of everything." I laugh, "Considering that china table is worth a boatload, I'd hope not."

My dad nods to walk back up to the porch, setting the helicopter down to open up the grill and turn the meat. I lace myself through the railing as per the usual, making him laugh, "I really miss seeing you romp around like you used to out here." I hug him from behind, "You mean laying out here on the trampoline with a ton of Calvin and Hobbes books, more like." He nods at this, "I take it the latest mission trip went well?" I nod with vehemence, "Oh I'll say, we made a huge difference to a ton of people! Only the Lord knows how many people were brought into his keeping, not to mention the change it made to everyone in the group." He asks me, "And that bit about your heart surgery?" I give a sigh to tell him, "That was weeks of being bed ridden. The after effects are manageable. Though i get to have needles stuck in my skin every day now. Which I hate! But it's better than being sick or six feet under. I'm fine now, and I am very happy." My dad reaches back and grabs my hand, "I'm so pleased to hear that, Megan." But then his grip tightens to ask me, "Why did you dye your hair?" The eyes that I had closed fly open at this, my hand gripping tight in response. "Sorry, I had to dad." He waits for me to explain, so I tell him, "It's all white now." His grip about crushes my fingers. "What happened?" I take a deep breath to tell him, "My friend Nicholas nearly died. It was horrid and terrible and there was a time when the surgeons told us they'd lost him." My dad sets the prongs down to turn around and hug me, and I tremble as tears flow from my eyes. "It was an honest miracle. I can only give the Lord the credit for his survival. But considering how traumatic that whole event was to deal with, I wasn't the least but surprised that my hair was completely white by the end of it." But I give my dad a real smile to tell him, "But I'm okay, as is Nicholas. The friends I brought with me made all the difference to us both. We are as much of a family as you and mom are to me." I'm not surpised that Vash opens the sliding glass door to find me, his concern evident. But I look to him and give a wide smile to say, "Hey, love. Come on out here." Vash gives me a smile, then he looks to my dad as he steps outside. I intentionally unlace myself from my dad's arms, coming to Vash to hug him tight as we walk over together. Dad notices the action and notes the significance of the gesture, and I give Vash a kiss to his cheek as I tell him, "Vash, this handsome man is my dad." I look to my dad and say, "Dad, my I introduce to you Vash Seibrem." Vash holds his hand out in offering. "It is quite the honor to meet you, sir." My dad notes the joy in my eyes and my demeanor, a knowing smile spreading over his lips as he takes Vash's hand. "Likewise. Though you can lose the 'sir' and just call me Joe." I give a mental cheer, Vash hearing this in his own mind as I intone between us, _First hurdle cleared perfectly._ Vash gets that nervous grin on his face to bring his hand up and scratch at his head, and I give a grumbled, "Oh great. Vash, relax already." I hug him tight and he gives a yelp. "Hey! Not so hard!" I give him an evil laugh instead. "No, you're mine. I have you right where I want you now, MWAHAHAHA!" I start to tickle him and he snickers, lightening the mood as my dad watches. "Yep. She definitely has you, stuck like a tar monster to have you feathered to go along with it." I laugh at the old joke. "Oh boy. We starting the Mawdesley jokes already?" My dad laughs. "Like you haven't told them all a million times by now?" I feign being offended. "Hardly! I've yet to tell even five of them! Being on the cross country road tours and the mission trips was more sobering for my comical attitude than I figured it would be."

It is then Wolfwood and Abel open the door to step outside, my dad giving me a questioning look as I say, "And here are the other two. Dad, this is Nicholas Wolfwood and Abel Nightroad. Guys, this is my dad." They each hold out a hand for him to shake, his glance towards me a bit concerned as he says to me, "It would seem you left a few details out of your letters, Megan." I raise an eyebrow at him to ask, "Okay? I take it you're getting all defesive for your only daughter right about now?" He nods and I give a vehement sigh to note, "Maybe I should take the sharp impliments away from you if you're going to get that paranoid. Dad, you know me far better than that, you raised me better than that. I haven't done anything of the sort." Dad gives my a look that I know spells bad. "Are you going to honestly tell me none of these three have even given you the indication or the opportunity? " I shake my head to tell him automatically, "Abel doesn't love me in that way. As for the other two, it honestly isn't any of your business to even ask." My dad goes wide eyed at this, but I continue, "It's not like I can wear a white dress for the real reason behind it anyways. But anything that has happened in that manner is for me to know and for you keep out of. Yes, I've dated both Vash and Nicholas. Yes, I've kissed both of them and even Abel a few times. Does this mean I'm a loose cannon now? No. Does this mean I've changed since we last saw each other? Yes. But not where it matters most, and not in that particular way. If anything, you should thank them for making sure I came home with just a dye job to visibly show for it." Wolfwood takes my hand in his and I squeeze it tight, Vash lacing his arm around my middle as Abel comes up behind me to place a hand on my shoulder. I look my dad in the eyes and hold my gaze and he gives me the same attention, the both of us knowing how hard it is to visibly look a person in the eyes when we speak. So I make it short to say in truth, "I love them, dad. They made all the difference when I really needed it. God worked miracles through them, bringing me out of the dark places that I fell into. Yes, I made a ton of mistakes. But I also grew as a person and as a servant of God. It's thanks to these three I was able to pick myself back up after every stumble. So please don't judge them or me by those standards. These three are good men, and I won't let anyone think otherwise for any reason." My dad crosses his arms to think on this, closing his eyes to say to me, "That doesn't mean I'm going to back off when it comes to protecting you. That's my whole job as a parent, and it's the one thing all dads are gun ho about. But you do have good points to make on some of the things I wanted answers to." He looks back up at me to ask, "Just when did you get so verbal, anyways? I don't think I've ever heard you get so assertive when making a point in a conversation." I reach up and honk Vash on the nose, making him flinch slightly as I smirk, "Mostly the group leaders of the mission trips, but I didn't get proficient with stringing words together properly until Vash and Nicholas joined up."

My dad gives a long sigh to tell me, "This discussion isn't over between us, Megan. But it's not the right time. In any event, go inside and get these three a soda or a beer." I nod and say, "Better make tea for Abel, instead. I'll be back, so start with the jokes I won't interrupt you on." My dad laughs at this to say, "If anything, I'll show off this new model helicopter." I open the door as I roll my eyes, shutting the screen to walk into the kitchen where my mom is cooking. I note that my girls are in two little seats for them on top of the counter, Kaitlynn bouncing her feet as Alissa just watches my mom with a serious expression. But both of them give a warm smile when I tilt my head into their view, my hair hanging to the side as I say, "Hey there you two. Enjoying yourselves?" Kaitlynn giggles vehemently, her bouncing making the seat sway slightly. But Alissa just blinks a few times before her gaze goes back to my mom. I turn to open the fridge, my mom saying over her shoulder, "There's Pepsi and Coke along with Budweiser and Moscato." I get out two beers and a Coke, setting them next to the twins as I say, "Great, but Abel only drinks tea. You still have a teapot from grandma's kitchen?" Mom turns to reach into a far cupboard. "Yep. But do we even have tea is the question?" I nod to run to my bag of groceries we bought, opening the bag to bring out the packets of tea. I bring it back over to say, "Glad I thought to buy some for him. I also had to get a pound of sugar to make certain there's enough." My mom gives me a look to ask, "You weren't kidding then? He really does put fourteen spoonfuls into the tea?" I nod to tell her, "Per cup." She shakes her head to exclaim, "Yuck! That's practically tea and sugar soup!" I nod in agreement as we put the teapot on to boil, kneeling down out of sight of the twins for a moment. Then I come back up and go, "BOO!" Kaitlynn laughs hysterically as she wiggles with emphasis, but Alissa just gives me a miffed look. I go back down as the screen door opens, Abel walking in to note what I'm doing. I come back up and tickle Kaitlynn, and she squeals in evident delight. Alissa just looks put out, but then she sees Abel as he comes to stand next to me. Her eyes lock onto him, and she gives a murmurred gurgle of recognition as he places a hand on my shoulder. I open my bottle of Coke, the noise of air escaping hissing out of the top. Both Kaitlynn and Alissa give a start at the noise, Kaitlynn whimpering as Alissa shifts slightly in her seat. But I tell them, "It's okay you two. It was just the bottle. The tea will be ready in a little bit, Abel. But if you want to try soda pop, then have some of mine." I hand him the bottle and he takes a drink, plugging his nose afterwards to exclaim, "Good heavens! That tickles the inside of my nose! Is this stuff supposed to do that?!" I nod as Kaitlynn laughs at his expression, her bouncing making the seat wiggle under her. But the both of us go wide eyed when Alissa joins in, her laughter echoing her sister in mirth as she bubbles as much as the soda Abel just drank.

I blink a few times and ask, "You did hear that too, didn't you?" Abel nods at this to note, "I most certainly did." He looks down at the soda, then he takes another drink. I raise an eyebrow as he pinches his nose again to exclaim, "Good grief! This stuff is nothing but bubbles!" Alissa laughs with emphasis, Vash and Wolfwood coming in to go wide eyed at the sound. My mom turns to see the expressions on our faces. "What is it?" I look over at her and tell her, "Alissa doesn't laugh, mom. She's the serious one of the two. But she will laugh for Abel. Yet I've never heard her crack up like this before." I automatically open the beer for Vash and Wolfwood, coming around to hand it to them as Abel takes another drink of the soda. His entire frame shakes as he coughs and shivers to state, "How is it you can even drink this?! No more, I can't take another sip!" Alissa laughs so hard she starts coughing, Vash and Wolfwood going bug eyed as I say, "Well then don't drink anymore, Abel." He hands me the bottle as he gives a slight burp, clapping a hand to his mouth as Alissa and Kaitlynn squeal with laughter. I join right in to tell him, "That's what you get for drinking that much the first time. It's highly carbonated, hence the bubbles." I take a few good chugs out of the bottle, enjoying the crisp taste as Abel shakes his head at me. My mom laughs at us to say, "I take it he's never had soda pop before?" I nod to then give a loud sigh, "AH! Yep, he only drinks tea or juice." My mom opens the fridge to reach into the far back, bringing out a bottle of orange juice to open for him. He thanks her as Alissa starts coughing in vehemence, making me walk around the counter to take her out of her seat. "Uh oh, hang on a moment." I bring her up to set her on my shoulder and pat her back, clearing her lungs as she gives a few more dry coughs. Then I hand her over to Abel's waiting arms so I can hold Kaitlynn as I say, "Time to meet grandparent number two." I give Vash and Wolfwood a peck before walking outside, Wolfwood shutting the screen as I walk up to my dad. "Dad." He turns away from the grill to face me, and his eyes go wide. "I was wondering when your mom would let go of them for me to get my turn." I smile and hand him Kaitlynn, "Here's the looney toon first." His joy is evident as he gazes at my little Kaitlynn, her smile alighting her entire face as she coos and murmurs in delight. Then I hear Abel give a shouted, "OW!" I turn to note that Alissa has taken hold of the end of his braid, tugging slightly as she giggles with sinful amusement. My dad looks up to her as she laughs in abandon, tugging hard on Abel's braid as he flinches to say, "OW! That's supposed to stay on my head, missy! She has quite a grip- OH!" The braid comes loose on the last tug, his hair falling in streams as Alissa squeals in delight. Her fists clench at strands she can reach, putting them in her mouth as I say, "I'm thinking she wants something in particular with that obvious gesture." He laughs and flinches as Alissa tugs again, "I'd imagine so, it's been a while. Hey! Don't pull so hard!" My dad smiles as she giggles at Abel, his eyes full of warmth as he tells me, "Their perfect, Megan." I nod at this to say, "I'll never agree with you more. Hold the fort, I'll get the coverall."

I go inside to note that Vash and Wolfwood are absent, making me ask my mom, "Where did the other two go?" My mom points downwards to indicate the basement. "Packing your supplies away, along with scouting out the downstairs. They already claimed the beds down there, so your other friend gets the very plush fold out couch down there or up here." I give a long moan at this to tell her, "Uh mom. There's something you need to know." I grab the coverall and the tracking journal as she leans out of the kitchen to shoot me a dirty look. "Absolutely not! I will not condone such hanky panky under my roof!" I roll my eyes at this to say, "Duly noted, that's not a concern." She gives me a raised eyebrow. "I have a very hard time believing that, Megan. I wouldn't be surprised if you've sampled all three of them by now." I go really red in the face. "Oh believe me, I'm extremelly tempted! I'd love to give into that kind of shenanigans every time they smile at me! But no, I haven't lost all my morals yet!" She gives me a pointed look, and I confess in a whispered hiss, "FINE! It was Nicholas, okay?! Vash had been given up for dead when some nasty things happened! Abel wasn't with us, and I was about to hang myself off the nearest ledge! We were in a ramshack hotel alone to let the dust clear, and I was distraught and begged for him to keep me somewhat together! I'm not going to apologize for that and you'll have to live with it! DO NOT TELL DAD! Not a syllable!" Mom nods at this to say, "I figured as much from the one letter, since it was addressed to me specifically by my actual name. I won't tell your father, he'd blow a gasket before he could kill him. Now what do you mean I need to know something?" I give a long sigh to admit, "If one of them isn't in the bed with me, I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. And even if one of them is there, it's not a guarantee I don't do so anyways." My mom goes wide eyed, her concern evident as she asks tentatively, "The assault, or the near death experience of either one of them?" I put a hand to my head at this. "A mix of all three and a few more bits of drama I will not share for the moment. But they are helping me work through it, Abel has been making tons of progress with me." My mom raises an eyebrow as I tell her, "He's the priest from Rome." She nods in understanding. "No wonder he looks so thin. Europeans never seem to eat enough from what I've heard." I laugh at this to say, "Mom, that man could eat a horse and still be hungry. We may need to get a pizza after this just to keep him somewhat full." She laughs and says, "I have at least six in the freezer out in the garage. Along with drumsticks and a few popsicles." I grin and head outside, "You spoil us." She laughs as I shut the screen door, noting Abel's glasses are tilted slightly as Alissa keeps munching on his hair. Kaitlynn is on my dad's shoulder as she watches Alissa and Abel, her gurgling evident as my dad turns the meat on the grill one handed.

I point to the trampoline for Abel, making him say, "You want us to get on that thing?" I nod with emphasis. "That's my chosen perch, Abel." He gives a loud sigh as he takes the stairs down off the deck, while I lace myself through the railing as my dad watches. "You really think it's okay to be up there, Megan?" I nod at this to say, "I'm sure none of us will break anything if we're careful. Why have it out if it doesn't get used?" My dad shrugs his shoulder as I show Abel the best way to get on, easily rolling onto the trampoline to bounce a few times in evident enjoyment. I take Alissa from him so he can come up and join me, his hair flowing all over as he bumps into me. He lays there next to me as I settle Alissa into the coverall, freeing my arm so I can unbutton my shirt. She latches on just fine for once, her hunger evident as I say to him, "Apparently you're getting a pick of the fold out matress downstairs or upstairs." He gives a sigh at this to ask, "I take it the actual beds are taken?" I nod. "Mom wasn't taking into consideration Vash is bunking with me. But the fold out couch upstairs is really good. I'm just miffed she got rid of my waterbed. I was actually enjoying the idea of sleeping on one again." Abel looks up at me. "Sounds uncomfortable." I shake my headto tell him, "Hardly. My first actual bed was that waterbed. They got it for me the moment they switched me out of my crib. I was also used to sleeping with them in their waterbed, so it's a lot more comfortable to me than a mattress. Granted, Vash would get seasick with how much I toss and turn." Abel laughs to say, "Very true. I get the feeling you're doing acrobatics in your dreams whenever we've shared the same mattress." I laugh and tell him, "Sorry. It takes a bit to get me comfortable." Abel smiles at this, lacing a hand to rest at my spine. "Considering I've heard every joint and disk pop when you roll around like that, I'd imagine so. But I'm enjoying this look on your face, Tovaras." I look down to give him a warm smile. "Yeah, it's good to be home again. But that may change come tomorrow." Abel gives me a puzzled look, so I tell him, "My mom tends to get on my nerves sometimes, but having the twins here to distract her will be very beneficial." Abel sits back up to scoot next to me, his hands coming around me to set his chin on my shoulder. His gaze drifts up to the house when the screen door opens, Vash and Wolfwood coming back out to stand with my dad. Kaitlynn starts to fidget on her perch as my dad closes the grill. I hold up a hand and wave, my dad handing Kaitlynn to Wolfwood to say, "Well, I think it's time for some more flying." I roll my eyes and say so only Abel can hear me, "He loves showing off his toys, so be prepared for him to fly that over our heads." Abel laughs as the helicopter takes off, Vash and Wolfwood watching with interest as it hovers and turns with precision. Even Abel watches with evident enjoyment as the helicopter laces through the air, going up and down and about as my dad flies it with practiced skill. The helicopter makes a circuit around the yard before coming to fly next to us. Abel notes the blinking light to ask me, "What does that light signify?" I wave at the helicopter as I tell him, "It's hooked up to a video camera so it can record flights." Abel laughs at this to say, "Oh, how clever." He waves along with me as the helicopter hovers in front of us, then it zooms away back to the porch. Vash and Wolfwood laugh as it circles them, Kaitlynn wiggling in enjoyment as she watches the toy and it's blinking light.

I wake up with an evident scream, my hands going into my hair as Vash wraps his arm around me. I can hear doors opening both downstairs and across the hall, my eyes streaming as I shudder and sob. But I bolt from the bed to run out of my room, heading down the small hallway into the dining room and flinging the back door open. I'm thorugh the bars of the porch and up onto the trampoline before I feel the night air waft over me, my air coming in hard drags as I choke and cry. I start rocking back and forth as everyone comes out onto the porch, Wolfwood running down the stairs as Vash laces through the railing like I do. My mom calls out to me, "Honey?! Are you all right?!" But Abel places a hand on her shoulder to tell her, "It'll be fine, Dessa. They've done this enough times for her to know what to do. Why don't you and Joe go downstairs to tend to the girls." My mom looks into the house to hear my twins wailing, nodding to run back inside as my dad asks, "This happens a lot, doesn't it?" Abel gives a sad sigh and nods to tell him, "Not as often as before. But it is a regular occurence." My dad gives a hard sigh to note, "I haven't heard her scream like that since she caught her fingers in the car door. Which locked automatically and took far too long to unlock." Abel flinches as he says, "Ow. But it'll be all right. If they can't help, I'll head down there. Her terrors can't fight all of us." My dad nods to say, "Then I don't need to tell you that tight holds are best." Abel nods to note, "You mean bear hugs, right?" My dad gives a slight chuckle to ask, "Do I look like a twig much like my daughter is, Abel?" Abel smiles to shake his head, my dad heading inside as Vash and Wolfwood find a way up onto the trampoline. Wolfwood has to help Vash get on, the both of them placing a hand on me as I pant and say, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to run out on you Vash..." They need no more, the both of them laying me down to hug me close. Wolfwood places me in front of him for Vash to hug me from behind, my shaking making the trampoline squeak with emphasis. Wolfwood uses one arm to cushion my head as the other goes over my waist, while Vash takes his only hand to place it over my heart. I put my hands to my face as I wail and hiccup a few times, my fear lacing through me as Vash asks me, "What was it this time?" I give a hard choke to tell them, "It didn't work... Nothing worked... Nicholas! Nothing worked! NICHOLAS!" I hug him tight as I give a long wail, Wolfwood hugging me close as he tells me, "Oh Megan. It's okay, I'm still here. But why would-"

Vash gives a hard flinch to say, "Shoot. She got it from me. That's what I was thinking about before I drifted off." Wolfwood gives a long sigh to place a hand on Vash's shoulder, the both of them looking at each other as Wolfwood tells him, "Damn it all. I'm sorry I put the both of you through that. Especially after-" But Vash tells him, "Don't. You're still here. That's all that should matter. But you should be enough to handle this." Vash gives me a hard hug to then let me go, Wolfwood asking, "Wait, Vash? You should-" But Vash shakes his head as he gets off the trampoline. "You're the one she lost when she fought like Hell to keep you. She needs you right now, and I should to check on the girls." Vash looks back at Wolfwood, his eyes holding more than just trust as he says, "I'm just as much to blame for that, as I'm sure she feels the same way. We all made mistakes that cost us dearly. But I'm not the one she really needs right now. Besides, she'll freeze if we don't get her something warm to put on." Wolfwood nods as he notes the chill in the air, watching Vash go inside to note, "He's not coming back out is he?" I shake my head to sniffle out, "Probably not..." I choke as I start sobbing really hard, my air ragged as I grip tight to Wolfwood's shirt. "Nicholas! My golden wolf! NICHOLAS!" His arms hug me tight for my head to rest against his heart, the sound of life coursing through him once more reminding me of when there was no warmth or beat in his frame. My lips kiss his that were once blue and devoid of breath as I choke out, "I never should have let you face all that alone! Yet you- I- We both abandoned you! Because of that, you-" Wolfwood hugs me so tight he cuts off my air, my squeak evident as he tells me, "No. Stop. Don't do that to yourself. Please. I know you gave every effort you could think of that wouldn't cost you your soul in the bargain. I didn't make it any easier for any of you. The blame is mine in my mind. But you kept your word, you salvaged me." But I look him in the eyes and state, "That doesn't mean you don't still have the nightmares yourself! Don't lie, Nicholas! You didn't just have a near miss! You weren't gone for just a handful of minutes! It was FINAL! Days that bled into weeks worth of time for us to be without you! While you were held between this life and Heaven's reach! Don't tell me you don't have a hard time sleeping at night! You have to have had just as many nightmares as me! All because I failed!" But Wolfwood shakes his head to tell me, "I've only had a few, Megan. And the ones I did have were quickly dispelled in mere moments." I go wide eyed to ask, "But- But how would- How would that-" Wolfwood places a light kiss to my lips in warmth and evident love as he tells me, "It was you and Vash, child of light. For every nightmare I've had, your scents of lavender and rain along with wildflowers has washed them away to place me elsewhere. Whether you realized it or not, you two have been keeping those dark talons from holding me tight for too long." He hugs my head to his heart, the pace steady and strong as he holds me close. "You did this, Megan. You gave me life again, you gace me joy and contentment, this light I have inside of me is because fo you and what Vash has also gifted me. I was so lost and hollow before we all met. Now this heart inside of me is full and shining with what you two have given me. Don't hold onto your grief for too long. If not for you, my life would have been just an empty existence. I'll never ask for anything to have changed, not if it means that you would not have been here with me for this wonderous time we have been gifted by God."


End file.
